


Five Times Steve Caught Himself Staring,  and the One Time he was Being Stared at

by Jadesymb



Series: Unexpected Beauty Verse [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesymb/pseuds/Jadesymb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the Vegas Op, Steve has found himself entranced by Clint and Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Steve Caught Himself Staring,  and the One Time he was Being Stared at

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcticMel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticMel/gifts), [brasslizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brasslizard/gifts).



1 

“Tony, I wanna move someone in. To my suite,” Clint said around a mouthful of pancakes one sunny morning.

“You do know that I can just have someone knock down the wall between your rooms and Natasha’s, right? Much easier than moving,” Tony replied, finally glancing up from his tablet. 

Steve’s hand rose up to cover his smile, and he tried not to snicker. In the two weeks since the Vegas op, it had become painfully clear to Steve just how much Clint and Coulson were a couple. It wasn't just in the way they looked at each other. They seemed to orbit one another, like they knew, subconsciously, how the other man would move. Still, after having been together for years, they rarely touched, at least when others could see them.

“I’m not with Nat. Not like that,” Clint bristled, “It’s been a long time since Nat and I had any interest in having sex with one another. She’s my best friend, but I do not want to live with her. She’d kill me inside of a week for making a mess, and there is no way she’d let me contaminate her DVR with the shit I watch.”

“Oh. Well. Hunh.” Tony frowned, “Then who...” he made a dismissive gesture, “Nevermind. I don’t want know who assassins have sexy fun times with when it's not with other assassins. Or is it? With another assassin? Oh god, I’m picturing assassin sex now.”

Steve took a thoughtful bite of eggs, swallowing them as he considered his words. “Hypothetically,” he looked over at Tony, “if I wanted to move in a girl or someone - don’t say sexy fun times partner - would I have to clear it with you?”

“Hypothetically, huh? I don’t care. I mean, I care, because anyone crazy enough to date that wackadoodle,” Tony waved his fork in Clint’s direction, “is a person who will probably give me cause to fear for my life. But. Look, you get that this is your space, your home, yeah?” Tony shrugged, “You don’t need my permission. Well. I mean, Stark Security, you’d need theirs. They’d have to clear your completely non-sexy-fun-times live in roommate person. But it’s your suite. If you want to share it with someone, that’s your deal,” Tony said.

“Because you don’t live with your girlfriend,” Clint snarked.

“Pepper lived with me even before she lived with me,” Tony replied. 

Steve just shook his head. It looked like Coulson was going to be moving in after all. Coulson and Clint had only argued about it for an hour on the way home from Vegas. 

As Steve stood, he looked across the table to Clint, and met Clint’s bright blue eyes. Happiness shown out of them, and a genuine smile was plastered across his face. Steve found himself caught in the gaze, a smile crossed his own face as he couldn’t help but think that happy Clint was the sexiest thing he’d seen in two weeks. 

Clint’s smile changed a little, turned flirty, and he winked at Steve before shoveling more pancakes into his mouth.

“So do you?” Tony asked, jarring Steve out of his appreciation of Clint. 

“Do I what?” Steve replied, moving to drop his dishes in the sink.

“Have a girl? A guy? A friend of the non-platonic variety?” Tony replied easily.

“No. I haven’t dated since I woke up.” Steve turned from the sink to find Tony giving him an appraising look.

“Good god. That? We’re going to fix that. I’ve got a whole black book filled with women who would love to get in your pants,” Tony smirked.

 

2 

The denim-clad ass that greeted Steve made him almost drop the box in his hands. It was nicely shaped and right there in front of him, confirming that Steve did indeed have a thing for backsides. 

Oblivious of his audience, Coulson finished rummaging around in the box on the ground and stood up, reaching to place something on the shelf above him. 

Steve watched, entranced by the play of lean muscle under the other man's t-shirt, and amended his former observation: Backs. He had a thing for nice, muscular backs. 

Steve was so enraptured by the view, that he was caught off guard when Clint interrupted his introspection. “That one has a green sticker, so it goes into the office,” Clint said as he peered over Steve’s shoulder.

“Oh, um, yeah,” Steve replied as he shook himself and headed into the office to set his box down. 

As the super-soldier had predicted, Coulson was joining Clint in the tower within a week of his conversation with Tony. The organization with which this move was being executed was, in Steve's mind, military perfection. Coulson had prepared for every contingency, employing both lists and a color coded system. Between Coulson in casual clothes and the way he was directing the move like a conductor flawlessly conducting Beethoven's Third Symphony, Steve was having a little difficulty focusing on actually moving things. 

Clint gliding about gracefully in a tank top only added to Steve’s distraction.

Steve came out of the office to get another box, only to find Clint wrapped around Coulson, his hands under Coulson’s shirt and a mischievous grin on his face. 

Coulson was pointedly ignoring his boyfriend’s clinging while surveying the remaining boxes. “We’ve only got a few more to go. Also, we need to donate some of the items that Tony originally stocked our kitchen with, now that Clint has the cookware from our apartment back. I assume you know an appropriate place, Steve?” Coulson asked.

“Oh, yeah, there is a shelter I volunteer at that would love them.” Steve couldn’t help but smile at the prospect.

“Good, then that’s settled. Once we’ve finished getting these boxes put away, Clint and I will help you take them over.” And Coulson’s smile in return was captivating. 

 

3 

“It’s times like these I really hate Tony,” Clint grumbled as he pulled his zipper down and peeled his top off. 

Steve forced himself to avert his eyes and struggled out of his own costume.

"He still has to go through decontamination," Bruce pointed out, while removing the special shorts that he and Tony had created with Dr. Richards. The physicists' tone then turned thoughtful, "Although, it does takes him a lot less time...and he does basically get to stay in his suit. Hmmm. I would suggest that it would be fairer to have Tony wake up naked in a random location downtown, but I'm not sure that counts as a punishment for him..."

“I’d like to know how Natasha managed to completely avoid the contamination from down on the ground, up close and fighting, while I got exposed from my nest, nice and far away from the action,” Clint complained.

Steve hid a smile as he focused on peeling his own uniform off and placed it in the bins for decontamination. 

“You know you were contaminated precisely because you did not stay in your nest,” a familiar voice echoed from the speaker in the room. 

Clint spun to face the observation window, and Steve followed Clint’s gaze. Coulson was standing in the window, a disapproving frown barely showing on his face. Clint responded by cocking his hip and placing his hand on his hip bone, the movement practiced and sassy. 

Unfortunately for Steve, the movement drew his eye to exactly what he had been attempting to tactfully avoid looking at, Clint’s naked ass and back. Sure, he’d seen Clint shirtless many times before, but there was something even more obscene about uninterrupted, exposed skin. 

As his eyes traced down the tapered muscles of Clint’s back, he made a discovery that sent a rush of want running through him. Clint’s naked ass was accented by black Cyrillic letters, woven around two arrows which crisscrossed. The tattoo was small, less than six inches, and Steve thought that it looked like the second arrow had been added later. His russian was okay for conversation, but Steve had never had an occasion to learn to read it. His eyes traced over the curving black script, mesmerized. 

Suddenly, Steve found himself compelled to lean down and trace those marks with his tongue. Surprised by the intensity of his desire, Steve sucked in a deep breath and forced himself to reign in the impulse, but he couldn’t quite find the willpower to tear his eyes away from Clint’s backside. Only Steve's enhanced control and years of practice kept him from showing all of SHIELD exactly how hot Clint made him. 

He was only vaguely aware of the conversation passing between Clint and Coulson, and it wasn’t until Clint turned to look at Steve that he was finally able to raise his gaze. He felt himself blush with embarrassment, and Steve forced himself to turn his back on his teammates. 

 

4.  
Steve had been planning to go onto the roof to sketch the city, but when he’d walked into the shared living space, intent on grabbing a snack before heading up, he’d found something better to sketch. 

Clint was sound asleep, laid out across the length of the couch. One arm tucked under his head, the other thrown back over the arm of the couch, his head was tilted back, neck exposed; his body relaxed, yet on display. 

Steve wasn't able to help himself. He perched on the counter top, not wanting to risk disturbing Clint’s slumber, and began to draw. He lost himself in the lines of Clint’s body, the way the light from the window played across his cheekbones, and let his hands work.

He wasn’t sure how much time passed, when he suddenly heard, “Is that Clint?” 

Steve jumped, startled, his pencil clattering on the tile floor. He flipped his sketchbook face down as he spun, embarrassed both at being caught drawing one of his teammates without permission, and that he’d somehow let himself be snuck up on. 

Some of the embarrassment passed when he saw it was Coulson. Coulson was scarily good at sneaking up on people. 

Then it registered fully that it was Coulson who caught him drawing Clint, and shame burned through him again. 

“I, um, sorry. Should have asked first.” The words were out before Steve had time to think about them.

“No, no, your sketch is really good. I’m sure Clint wouldn’t mind. Can I get a better look?” Coulson hesitated as he reached for the sketchbook. 

Steve still wasn’t sure how to react, so he didn’t object as Coulson lifted up his sketchbook. When Coulson didn’t immediately start flipping through it, left it only on the page that Steve had been working on, Steve felt a little relief. He’d prefer it if Coulson never found out that more than half the sketches in that book were of either Clint or Coulson.

“I’ve seen some of your work, from before you were frozen." Coulson’s voice was soft as he studied the sketch, his eyes staying on the page as he spoke, "I’ve always loved your style, but I must say, this is my favorite of everything I’ve ever seen you do. Do you think I could get a copy of this? Or maybe commission you to do a piece for us?” 

"Um," Steve started, flustered by Coulson's complements and request, "I don't- Drawing has always been a passion of mine, and sometimes I come across something and I'm just compelled-," Steve stopped, letting his breath out in a rush, and began again, "I mean, I’d love it to have you guys pose for me. If Clint agrees, of course,” Steve replied, looking back to where Clint was sleeping on the couch. 

“Yeah, I’m sure he would. I’ll talk to him about it later. After he wakes up.” Coulson looked fondly at Clint, his face softening in affection. Steve loved the way that Clint and Coulson would look at each other when they thought no one else was looking. He couldn’t help but wonder if he could capture that look in his sketch. 

“Looking forward to it.” Steve said with small smile of his own, before gathering his art supplies and heading back to his room. 

5 

“JARVIS? Are Coulson or Clint in their rooms?” Steve said to the air in the kitchen.

“Currently, both Agent Coulson and Hawkeye are present in their rooms.” 

“Thank you! Please let them know I’m going to stop by with that sketch for them?” Steve spoke as he put away the last of his art supplies. Last week, he'd honored Coulson's request and drawn the couple together, posed under his direction. Steve had taken the sketch with him to do some cleanup work. He hadn’t meant to take over a week to work on it, but art had a mind of it’s own, and he needed a little time to get it perfect.

Ten minutes later, Steve was at Clint and Coulson’s door, sketch in hand. He raised his hand to knock, but the door slid open, and Steve assumed that either Clint or Coulson had told JARVIS to let him in. He could hear the TV from the doorway, so he slipped inside the suite and followed the sound. He rounded the corner and opened his mouth to greet the couple, only to freeze in the archway, his mouth hung open in shock, forming a perfect little silent oh of want.

Coulson was seated on the couch, dressed in sweatpants and a thin white t-shirt that looked like it had been worn almost see-through with washing. The light from the TV cast a blue glow over Coulson’s profile, highlighting the slight upward tick of his lips. His feet were bare, and the thought flitted through Steve’s mind that Coulson had somehow managed to have sexy feet. 

Clint was curled between Coulson’s calves, his hot ass clad in a pair of black boxer shorts, sitting on the ground. Clint had his head resting on Coulson’s knee, tilted back to expose the collar around his neck. Clint’s eyes were closed, and Coulson had one hand in Clint’s hair, caressing. Coulson’s lips moved, but Steve didn’t quite catch the words, and Clint opened his eyes and blinked up at Phil. 

Phil responded by picking something out of a bowl on the table next to him, and then slowly fed it to Clint. Steve watched in fascination as two of Phil’s capable fingers slipped into Clint’s mouth, and was stunned at how Clint eagerly wrapped his lips around those fingers, sucking at them. Clint moaned and licked Phil's fingers greedily as Phil pulled them back slowly, and then traced Clint’s lips. Clint whined when Phil pulled his hand back, and this time Steve heard Phil whisper, “More?” 

The idea of watching Clint suck so seductively on Phil’s fingers again had Steve drawing in a sharp breath. He wasn't sure if he made a sound, or if it was the movement, but Phil’s head snapped up and he met Steve’s eyes, holding his gaze for a second before relaxing.

“Um, h-hi!" Steve stuttered, flushed with embarrassment and arousal, "I’ll just leave this here. You guys have a nice day!” Steve practically tripped over himself as he set the sketch on the counter and stumbled back out of the room. 

Steve made it back to his room on autopilot, in some sort of lust filled haze. He kept replaying the moment of Clint's lips closing around Coulson's fingers, the breathy little sound that Clint had made, over and over in his head. 

As soon as he closed the door behind him, he allowed himself to remember the details of the operation in Vegas, where he'd first really seen Clint and Phil together. When he'd noticed them. Steve had his pants open and his hand on his cock before he gave himself time to think too hard about it. He recalled, with startling clarity, the way Clint had looked through the grainy surveillance video, down on his knees in front of Coulson nosing at Coulson's crotch through his clothes. The way Coulson had whispered praise and had pet Clint, reassuring Clint that he was meeting his needs, was perfect, was made for him. Clint's naked chest, glistening with sweat from the effort of holding himself perfectly still as Coulson had demonstrated his proficiency with a whip. How with every lash, Coulson had followed it with a stream of praise. How in control and satisfied Coulson had seemed with Clint. He recalled the sounds from their room, after the operation was successfully over. How Clint had pleaded and moaned, how Coulson had directed him and enjoyed every noise Clint had made. The sounds they had made as they climaxed, minutes apart.

Steve's own climax caught him by suprise, come splattering his clothes as he groaned his release. He paused to catch his breath, and the enormity of it all rushed over him. He tipped his head back, banging it against the door as he groaned, this time in shame. Clint and Phil were so beautiful together, perfectly balanced. The last thing Steve wanted was his lust and admiration being somehow responsible for upsetting that delicate balance between them. 

Why couldn’t he just fall for a nice attainable girl?

 

+1

“Can he hear us?” Clint questioned from where he was relaxing under an umbrella, curled up against Phil. 

“Steve? No, we’re far enough away from everyone, and with the sounds of the ocean, we shouldn’t be overheard. What did you have in mind?” Coulson lightly scraped his fingers against Clint’s neck. 

“Is Steve into men?” Clint was enjoying watching the subject of their discussion playing in the surf with the rest of their teammates. 

“He hasn’t said anything one way or the other. Did you know in college I did a term paper on Captain America’s sexuality? I was trying to use clues about his life to support my argument that he was a closet homosexual. I honestly thought at the time I picked the topic that was just projecting myself onto him,” Phil replied easily.

“And after the paper was done?” Clint knew there was more to this story.

“By the time I did the research and wrote the paper I was pretty convinced that there was a high likelihood that my original hypothesis was correct.” Phil leaned down and placed a light kiss against Clint’s neck.

“And now? Now that we know him?” Clint was tired of watching and waiting. He had been meaning to discuss this with Phil for months.

“Now I know he definitely finds men attractive. And based on his interactions and responses to Tony’s attempts to set him up, I think he is much more sexually interested in men than in women.” Phil kept his voice purposely aloof.

“And then there is the way he watches you,” Clint replied easily. 

“I think you mean the way he watches you. That time in Decon? I thought his jaw was going to hit the floor when he looked at your ass,” Phil responded jovially. 

“There is that too. I mean, I do have a fabulous ass," Clint replied smugly, "but he watches both of us, with interest. And I know you. I’ve worn a cheap Captain America costume more than once in the bedroom just for you.” Clint’s eyes were out on the ocean, where Steve was now armed with a surfboard, moving across the water, ready to battle a wave. 

“It has been a long time since we’ve had company.” Phil had thought about it, of course he had. But he hadn’t been sure if Steve was someone Clint would be interested in. The two of them had a rather adventurous sex life, and while they were in this relationship for life, completely committed to one another, there had been a few times when they’d enjoyed sex with other people. 

This was Steve though. 

Clint turned in Phil’s arms, pushing him down and back into the shelter of the umbrella, “I’m in, but I think you’ll have to take the lead on this one. You let me know what you want.” Clint began kissing his way down Phil, nosing at his swim trunks. “Do you think he’d enjoy blowing you? You know it’s one of my favorite things to do, but wouldn’t you enjoy Steve, on his knees for you?” Clint mouthed at Phil’s cock through his swimsuit. Phil bit back a moan in response to both Clint’s mouth and the thought of Steve sucking his cock. 

“I think I’d rather watch him suck yours,” Phil managed as his head tipped back in pleasure.

“That would be fun. I’ll let you work out the details,” Clint replied as he slipped Phil’s shorts down a little further. Secure in the knowledge that they were hidden from view, that the team was distracted by the waves, Clint took Phil full into his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I participated in the AO3 auction and [Sinope](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinope/pseuds/Sinope) requested a sequel to "Unexpected Beauty," which I wrote. She was looking for more Steve/Phil/Clint.
> 
> My lovely editor [ArcticMel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticMel/pseuds/ArcticMel) read the fic that I wrote and told me that I needed something in between the two fics, a bridge piece, to make my auction piece make sense. So that is how this fic came to be. I wrote this for her, and I hope she enjoyed it. None of my writing would ever make it to AO3 without ArcticMel's editing, spring boarding, and help. Thank you so much. 
> 
> Special thanks to [Brasslizard](http://brasslizard.tumblr.com/) for edits and for her Tony voice. You all rock!
> 
> The third piece in this series will be up next weekend, so feel free to subscribe to the 'verse!


End file.
